The Fire
by Misfit Drums
Summary: Everyone has a desire to seek out an adventure, but will you? Come child, light the fire, begin your journey. The Fire is a one shot Fanfic based off of the IPhone app A Dark Room. I own nothing, this is purely fan written, all credit goes to Amirali Rajan, a developer of the game.
1. A Fire Lit Clearing

**AN: ADR is a short one shot I wrote about the IPhone app called "A Dark Room." This is an app that has truly changed my life and, well, inspired me to write this. It is a text based game that allows you to control a village and make tough decisions ADR has a lot of deep and emotional attachment to it so I'd highly recommend you go and check it out. Any who enjoy my first (maybe last) chapter!**

ADR

Have you ever felt alone? Felt on the cusp of insanity, or feeling like you're on the brink of going mad? Have you ever wondered your purpose in life? There's a world to explore, but it's to dark and twisted to even know where to begin. Well, all life's adventures start with a single step. And I tell you, light the fire, and start your journey as I have.

Oh, you want to hear my story do you then?

The world was dark as I woke up, my head still feeling groggy. The area around me was dark and open, although I still felt trapped, as if the creepers I lay on top of were slowly suffocating me, growing tighter, tighter.

My head pounds and I reach toward it with my hands. After feeling the smoothness of my light skin, I sit up, and examine my surroundings. My lucidness starts to return. In front is a clearing surrounded by firs, and other assortment of trees. I sway in my seat made up of broken branches and weeds, before pushing myself off of the ground, meanwhile leaning on a nearby tree for support. My thoughts were fuzzy and my brain felt mushy. Recalling any memory proved a difficult task, and I focused on survival.

I explore the clearing, and only manage to find a few twigs and branches arranged in a teepee formation, held securely into place by a group of rocks that were flattened into a circular design. Small, but as it grew later into the night, a fire might make due for a good heat source. I shivered through my rags the surrounded me. [Rags?]

And like that, sparks, then embers, then small flames. The newly started fire flickered and illuminated the trees with a warm orange glow, casting my large shadow on a tree on the east side of the forest. _What is my purpose?_ I wonder, before kicking my bare feet into the dusty ground. The fire began to dim, so I added a few more branches to keep it going. My stomach growled but decided it's best to hunt in the morning, when the sun is out.

**CRASH! **I awoke to the sound of a corpse, collapsing, in the distant tree line. Maybe a predator? I question investigating, but push myself to do it. Every step I take, fear grows in me, the same could be said for courage. As I approach the shadowy figure, I'm relieved to see a woman, her clothes more torn than mine are. Her beautiful pale face looks up at me, and gives me a reassuring nod before collapsing back onto the ground. I lift, and carry her back to the fire, she's shivering. The sun was still absent, but the fire provided enough light to see.

I held her upper torso in my arms, until her quiver stops itself. In the distant the dark forest seems to taunt me, the branches and bushes create shadows moved by the fire, dancing and looking at me, as if it wants to swallow me whole. Figures of animals appear, and eyes. My vision was still blurry, and dark thoughts entered my mind. It's probably best to rest now.

Morning. A glimpse of the orange sun peeked through the dark trees, barely pushing its way toward me. _Morning_. I thought. Even with the sun, the clearing was dark, and I figured its best I keep the fire going. Next to me the wander still slept, completely still, as if the fire somehow comforted her in her unconsciousness. The forest creaked, and the fires flame shrunk. Wood. I need wood.

I hear moans of pain [or pleasure] as the body next to mine own opened its eyes. No, I shouldn't think like that. Her face was paler than the night before, but she greeted me with a happy gesture, a simple nod. A howling breeze gusts pushes the fire towards me and I decide it's best to go and collect more wood from the distant forest and mysterious shadows that lay out ahead. I use my hand to gain balance before jumping to me feet, and walking towards the trees. [Is there anything beyond the forest?]

The further I drew from the fire, the darker the forest got. I collect a few scraps of wood before deciding to head back. The sky dimmed and the day grew dark [How long was I out there?]. Returning to the clearing, and to my surprise, the woman was standing, motionlessly staring into the fire, gazing as if stuck in some trance. "I-I-…" She stutters, as if she is regretting what she says. "I can make things. A cart for wood." I attempt to question her, but think it's best to leave it at that. I empty half of my collected wood to keep the fire bright, and offer her the remains. She gracefully accepts, nods, and then begins shaping her wood into an undefinable object.

Hours passed, [maybe days]. Time seemed to stand still in the clearing. Although simple tasks such as hunting or collecting wood helps clear my mind. I return, anxious to see what she has built. Excitement overwhelms me as I see a large wooden object in the distance, towering taller than I am. I rush past the tree line, careful not to trip on any shrubs in my way. I feel ecstatic, vigorated even. Before me stood a rickety cart. "To carry wood," she pointed. And a wooden hut, cushioned with small weeds. "In your absence," she began, "A family came, wandering, tired and hungry." I nod, and begin adding more wood, fueling the flames that grow higher, higher.

Both me and her look into each other's eyes, heavily satisfied with what once started as a clearing, is now turning into a small village.

**AN: And tada! I said I wouldn't disappear of the face of the earth forever. Before I go into this, I just want to say I know this isn't amazing. I understand that, this is just a one shot I wrote to get some opinions and wonder if I should keep going. As for an update on my LoL fanfic, it will continue. I will probably end up finishing this one and continue working on it. I'm going to fix some simple flaws in the first chapter then completely re–write the second chapter. **

**PS. I love to hear what you all think, but do know you can say you hate it, but please say, why, I won't mind as long as it's constructive criticisms and not just rudeness! **


	2. Village Life and Dreams

**AN: Annnnnd done :D Although I'm not particularly happy with this chapter, I haven't updated it in a bit, so I figured this wouldn't be a bad time. I know their kinda short but between school and other things i have going on, I don't have the most free time. Any way enjoy part 2! **

**PS:I know a lot of things are directly from ADR and go in the exact order of things that happen, and to that, I'm sorry, but I really like ADR, and I don't feel I could stray away from it's amazing story to much. **

**PSS: I may or may not make a lot of edits to this chapter, there's just something unsatisfying about it to me. If you guys think it's okay, then I suppose it is. Don't forget to leave a review! Hate it, love it? Tell me as long as it's constructive criticism!**

The flame kindled itself, dancing gracefully off the oak wood the provided its fuel. The clearing was silent. A few days had gone by, and more huts were built, and as always, we looked for residents to fill them. What were their names? Oh I don't remember, but they were quiet. They followed and obeyed, and as our village grew, a set of jobs were assigned.

Of course her [funny, what was her name?] and I did the majority of the work, but people pitched in, some wood gatherers, others teaching their kids how to wield a weapon and tracking animals. I myself ran the village, and was resting my feet [it's hard work, I deserve to rest! Right?].

Nights go by, people work tirelessly, and sleep is hard to come by. [What mysteries, what horrors and victories lay beyond the quiet forest that sits motionlessly, unaware of my presence?] These questions make my head spin, and my brain feels like a pile of mush, I think it's best I rest. The world slowly fades, and soon I regret sleeping.

The world caves in on me as I awake, I kick away the darkness, only to reveal fire, a campfire in the middle of a clearing. But the fire grows, torches all the homes and kills the people inside. The builder screams at the sight. The fire extinguishes, and a small glow emits hope, hope of what is to come. Under the rubble is a metal circular object, a compass. The healer reveals a ruby locket, and its color fades to a smooth white as I awake from my tremendous nightmare. [But through that nightmare I find hope to move on.]

The world around me fades back in, and I regain my consciences, over me sat the builder, her locket dangling off her chest. She looks worried [about me or my dream?] as I give a reassuring nod to let her know I have a plan.

Hours passed and rations came in. The village hunt was highly successful, so successful that I figured it was best to give the day off to my villagers. In my slumber [how long was I out?] the builder managed to create a store room, which contained all supplies. According to count, we had enough food to last a week. As for wood, the builder kept a steady income, and we never ran out.

[Speaking of wood] I stoked the fire, assuring it stayed going. It almost felt as if it were my duty to continue it. Every time I add logs, the builder shoots me a hopeful smile, even though she seems to be uneasy around me.

The village has about fifteen members, and each and every one enjoyed a long meal of meats and water before prepping for their days off. The food was bland, although it lasted. We created miniature fires around our large bonfire in the center of the clearing to cook the meat. The forest beckoned to me as the flame of the flickered and cast our dark shadows toward it. [We need more wood]. "Nomads." Murmured the builder. "Traders will come. Perhaps we make stands?" She was right, sure enough loot filled nomads came and left the camp, and an economy started.

It was a little something like this, ill trade you meat for wood, or some cloth for blankets. Not a perfect system, but it seemed to make her happy.

Nomads came and left, some offering tough skin for leather, or some soft for blankets. Perhaps some sharp rocks for weapons, or leather? I saw something, something shining in his shop. A circular object, a compass. My jaw drops at the sight of it, I point it, and the nomad slowly approaches me in his fur coat. "That my friend, will cost you eight logs of wood and food to last me a month. It's very rare you know. It points to great riches." The builders eyes grow with worry. Eight of our ten logs were pricy, but I had to have it. I nod and return with the requirements.

[Do I dare dive head first deep into the haunting forest that trails me?] I stoke the fire. She comes to me, sits. The clearing was quiet, the villagers were hunting and collecting wood. [I know I know, I promised a day off. They can work one more day right?] "The journey," she began "will be long. A butchery will suffice." I smile. "But please," she pleads, "don't venture to far. The forest will corrupt you."

[The forest will corrupt me?] I felt nervous and wanted to tremble at her words. Beyond the clearing, and beyond the forest. Is there something out there? It takes her three days before the butchery is complete. The daily routine of collecting wood and hunting continued, preparing me for my journey. The fire dimmed, and I added more logs. The sky seemed to darken, and clouds filled the space in the air. The sun failed to pierce through, and all that provided light was the fire, which I sat motionlessly staring into.

Seventeen people now lived in my village. I put the two new members in the butchery, and they begin to package and preserve meat. I prepared to leave, that is until we heard rustling in the bushes minutes before dinner, and loud snarls left the forest. Giant paws began to trample all of the grass and shrubs in front of it, and it was coming right at me.

**TeddyOwl: Thanks man! It was a tough choice to make the main character to not talk, it's extremely difficult to convey thoughts and messages without speech. Although I still am thinking of making him talk at some point, (SPOILER) when he is more corrupt. Anywho I'm really glad you like it and thank you for the review!**


	3. Losses and Corruption

Giant paws began to trample all of the grass and shrubs in front of it, and it was coming right at me.

Screams of terror echoed, ringing through the camp, confusion arose and soon people were bumping heads trying to prepare for battle. "Grab the spears!" yelled a villager, pinned by one of the many beasts that travelled in their murderous pack. The builder recalled into one of the huts, and I ran for our armory [If you call it that.] Inside were sticks with fangs of animals caught in out snares, sharp and effective. It was better than nothing at all.

The once screaming man's voice now stopped, as you could see his jugular bloody and cut. Moments later I make eye contact. What foul monster could have created such an indescribably ugly putrid vial monster? Its body was the size of a bear, but much more nimble. His claws stretched out nearly as far as my hands were, and its eyes doubled on each sized, with two rows of two. Truly terrifying. It pounces as I jab the butt of my stick into its abdomen. Flinging it over the side of me, leaving it dazed. One more jab to the chest and its howling weeps of pain stopped.

Over to my right I see a family, weeping over a corpse of what was once a man, his face mutilated from the claws. Clearly he didn't receive a spear in time, or the beast was to much. This man was small, no very small. It was a child. No more than four-teen. He had joined the village late in the cold winter. The builder approaches from out of her hut, her face frozen solid and red, surveying the scene that was so vivid, it's as if she had just lived through what she dreamt. Tears streamed down her face. The beasts were repelled, but corpses littered the area.

Our small village, twenty or so, crumbled into nothingness as just over half remained. I gave her a reassuring look. We will rebuild, we will continue. She smiles as I stoke the almost died out flames with the remaining of our dry wood. The fire was loud as sparks broke free of its lingering flames. The clearing is hot, and the villagers held a ceremony for those who died. Graves build just outside the clearing, nearing the entrance to the forest [The forest calls for me]. They created of uneasiness in me, but I allowed it.

The night passed and the graves shadow moved from east to west as the sun slowly arose on the horizon, peering through the dense jungle. Many villagers slept in [Slackers] but me and the builder spent the morning collecting wood in the large wooden cart, and sat staring into the fire. I stoke the fire and she's happy. [The forest beckons] I have the villagers wake up from their groggy slumber. [Who's going to prepare me for my treacherous journey?] Within a few days the villagers are back into routine [Good!] preparing preserved meat for my journey. I prepare myself removing my metal object, sparkling almost as brightly as the fire does. I leave her in charge of stoking the fire, and prepare to leave.

**AN: I know I know, long time no see, and the chapter is super short. Sorry! I recently flew out to Idaho for a Con (Tomodachi Fest 7) So i haven't had time. That plus school soaks up to much time. But here it is, short, plain and to the point. I may or may not make this chapter longer in the future. As for the story, I may or may not regularly updating it, if more people are into it. I also need to update my other story, (Which is a LoL fanfiction) if anyone is interested. Thanks! **

**TeddyOwl: Thanks so much for sticking around and continuing to read :D. Yes the beasts have come! If A Dark Room isn't anything but sacrifices, I don't know what is! This time it was just a few people. But soon more tragedies will occur! Only time will tell what kind of problems are "Protagonist" will run into! I hope I've left enough mystery in the story to make it worth following and keeping up! What is the builders roll? Who am I? Noone can say human, but thank you for reading my story!**

**-MD**


	4. Update

**Just a heads up, this story is not dead, I'm just busy with life at the moment! I know it's not a lot of writing, but I'm just stressed and I don't feel like writing. Thanks for understanding! -MD**


End file.
